1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor/generator configured and arranged to change a magnetic resistance between a stator and a rotor thereof.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-247822 discloses a conventional a motor/generator having a plurality of permanent magnets provided in a rotor thereof. In such conventional motor/generator, the induced voltage tends to become high when the motor/generator rotates at high speeds. Thus, in the conventional motor/generator disclosed in the above mentioned reference is configured and arranged to prevent the induced voltage from becoming high by increasing the magnetic resistance between a stator and the rotor when the rotor rotates at high speeds.
More specifically, the conventional motor/generator disclosed in the above mentioned reference includes the rotor, the stator having a plurality of coils, a magnetic resistance changing mechanism and an actuator. The conventional motor/generator is configured and arranged to generate a magnetic field when the coils of the stator are energized with an electric current such that the rotor is driven by using the magnetic field. The magnetic resistance changing mechanism is configured and arranged to change the magnetic resistance between the stator and the rotor by changing the size of a gap existing between the stator and the rotor. The actuator is configured and arranged to actuate the magnetic resistance changing mechanism in accordance with an operating state of the motor/generator.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved motor/generator. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.